Homecomings that Don't Suck Rarely Make Good Stories
"Homecomings That Don't Suck Rarely Make Good Stories" is the ninth track of The Forgotten Meme. Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Kerttu Aarnipuu as "Meme" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) Deep under the city, in the great, dark room the little meme had crawled out of, the odd, ever-evolving biosphere had produced a species of cyber schistocerca. It possessed a hive mind that was born connected to the net, and found that its growth and evolution could best be fed by feeding on human consciousness. Thus it had co-opted certain corners of the net, creating traps whereby unsuspecting human psyches could be caught and caged like cattle, whilst the species fed upon them and grew. Rebecca and the meme fell into just such a cage, where Rebecca was to be devoured by the hungry creatures. The meme wrapped herself around the girl, to protect her. As the creatures came to feed, they paused. CREATURES: You are one of us, we see Why are you in the cage? Step aside and leave us to our dinner for this day MEME: A distant music There’s a beauty that’s elusive In a world the vulgar reign and reek of Your hunger sated soon by others lost and wayward Leave this one, she’s all that I love CREATURES: You are foolish, little meme And we desire to feed Step aside and leave us to Our meal which we all need We must feed and we must grow You should understand Stay with your own kind down in The sacred twilight land MEME: A distant music There’s a beauty that’s elusive In a world the vulgar reign and reek of Your hunger sated soon by others lost and wayward Leave this one, she’s all that I love CREATURES: You are foolish, little meme And so all alone Step aside or face our wrath We'll chew on this one's bones HAN-MI: (spoken) They laughed and came at her. Memes are passive things, mostly unpossessing of consciousness, except in rare cases. But they are many in number. So very, very many. And the psychic residue they absorb from their amused hosts is incalculable. The meme cried out into the net, calling to every other meme that could hear her cry. From across the great expanse of cyberspace they responded, a massive swirl of psychic residue pouring forth. And with this voice, the meme spoke again. MEME: A distant music There’s a beauty that’s elusive In a world the vulgar reign and reek of Your hunger sated soon by others lost and wayward Leave this one, she’s all that I love You cannot have her You cannot take this one You cannot have her She is all I love HAN-MI: (spoken) The psychic typhoon formed a great tunnel, and as Rebecca clung to the little meme, she found herself pulled back through the vortex, past the game and finally into the waking world, where upon her lap sat a strange little metallic creature, a little Frankenstein-like rodent that gazed up at her with love.